


Shot for Shot

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, I am very indulgent, I didn't use either word the 'correct' way..., Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, klaine advent 2018, meet cute, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt is competitive and doesn't always recognize when someone is flirting with him...





	Shot for Shot

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 17 - Pledge/Mistletoe

Kurt pounded back a shot before screaming out “Belize!”

“Correct! Point for Pamela Lansbury.”

Elliott pumped his fist, throwing back his own shot. “You’re killin’ it Kurt.”

“Oh captain my captain!” Santana called drunkenly, swaying into Dani on the other side of the table.”

Kurt smacked the table with his open hand. “I’ll show that prep school fuck. He can send over as many shots as he wants, nothing’s gonna throw me off!”

He cast a mischievous smirk over at the table of men at the booth across the bar. They were wearing matching blazers, despite that there’s no way any of them were in high school any more. One of the guys lifted a shot at Kurt with a smile. Kurt winked back.

Rachel giggled where she was tucked into the corner of the booth. “Um, Kurt? Are you sure he’s buying you those drinks to throw you off?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid, Rachel. Of  _ course _ he is.”

Rachel lifted her hands up in abdication, still giggling. Kurt turned his eyes to the trivia master.

“Okay, next question! Established in 1938, this S.C. Johnson’s cleaner is known as ‘Pronto’ in countries other than the US. What’s it called here?”

Out of the corner of Kurt’s eye, he saw the blazer guy stand up. He shouted, “Pledge!”

“Correct! Point for the Warblers.”

The other guys at the table whooped and started carrying on and Kurt swore under his breath, downing another shot. “Goddamn, they’re good. Who said he could be smart  _ and _ pretty?”

Elliott patted him on the shoulder and Rachel let out another hysterical giggle.

“Okay, final question of this round! To kick off Ragnarok, what plant was used to kill the previously invincible Norse god, Baldur?”

Kurt stood up at the same time as this other guy. They both screamed “MISTLETOE!”

An air horn immediately sounded above them. “Correct! And you know what that air horn means!”

Kurt didn’t, but the other guy must have. He was grinning.

The trivia master explained anyway. “Every holiday season, we put up a question that’s answered with mistletoe. If two people answer at the same time, it counts as meeting under the mistletoe.” He gestured between Kurt and this other guy. “You two have to kiss.”

Kurt’s face went bright red as everyone at his table started cheering. Rachel pushed him out of the both, Elliott patting him on the back as he made his way across the bar.

The other guy didn’t look anything but delighted even with the red tint to his ears and the slightly panicked look in his eyes. Suddenly the smile Kurt had taken for a challenging smirk all night was put in a new context.

_ “Are you sure he’s buying you those drinks to throw you off?” _ Rachel had said.

Well now, it seemed obvious that the guy had been flirting.

Kurt sighed in relief, his shoulders straightening. This he knew how to handle.

When they got within arms reach of each other, Kurt didn’t even hesitate. He brought his hands up to this guy’s face and kissed him.

The guy’s mouth opened on a gasp as soon as Kurt’s lips touched his and he sank into the kiss with a small moan, his hands coming up to rest on Kurt’s hips.

The kiss went on for longer than what was probably appropriate but when they pulled apart the entire bar was hooting and hollering like it was New Year’s Eve.

“Alright alright! What a way to finish round 2! Before the next round, we’ll be taking  ten minute break to let everyone regroup and to let  _ these _ two get to know each other.”

Everyone laughed, including Kurt. He turned back to the guy who was beaming at him, the ends of his hair a little mussed from Kurt’s hand and his lips swollen from kissing. Kurt rubbed an arm over his shoulder.

“Thanks for the drinks,” he said, looking through his eyelashes. It was a tad awkward because this guy was a good couple inches shorter than him, but if Kurt knew anything he knew how to flirt. He just hadn’t known that’s what they’d been doing before.

The other guy laughed, blushing. He brought a hand off Kurt’s hip to rub the back of his neck before extending it to Kurt. “My name’s Blaine.”

Kurt smirked, taking Blaine’s hand in the cramped space between their close bodies. “Kurt.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Baldur deserved better. I'll never be over that. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/181191996600/shot-for-shot)


End file.
